TWILIGHT ALICE AND JASPER'S STORY
by Posessed-by-the-music
Summary: Twilight is about Bella and Edward's romance, but they are not my favourite characters, welcome to Alice and Jasper's love story!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: so this is my first attempt at writing a Twilight fanfic, i have been meaning to write one for a while now and havent gotten around to it until last night. The books are about Edward and Bella's romance, but they are not my favourite characters, Jasper and Alice are, so i wanted to write their love story. this is just a one-shot at the moment, so i want you guys to tell me if you would like more and what you would like to read in upcoming chapters. This story is set some time around the events in _Eclipse_. Enjoy and please review! thanks**

"It was his southern charm that pulled me in" Alice began

"He does have an interesting accent, from what I've heard him say" stated Bella

The girls lay on Alice's bed, Rosalie sat on Alice's desk chair, the boys were away hunting that night, but everyone knew they were at least close enough to eavesdrop on their girl talk.

"It's downright sexy!"

"Oh please Alice not too much information!" complained Rosalie

"Oh you're one to talk Rose, let's not start on yours and Emmett's sex life"

Rosalie threw Alice her ice queen stare

"Go on Alice, so he walked into the diner…" Bella ignored Rosalie's ice queen/ diva antics

"well he walked into the diner exactly an hour after I had the vision, and I thought he was handsome in my vision; he was even sexier in real life! Boy I love a man in uniform..." Alice drifted off into daydream mode

Rosalie slammed the magazine she was reading down on the desk and grunted in disapproval.

"No one said you had to be here Rose" Alice told her. Rosalie stormed out. Alice added at normal volume, of course Rosalie would hear, "You'll hear the story anyway"

"What's her problem?" asked Bella

"She's just mad she didn't get any from Emmett before he left, at least Jasper has the decency to say goodbye properly" she smiled as she spoke about her husband. Bella tried not to let the vivid images from Alice's description stay in her head, she just moved along the conversation

"I wish I had been able to see Edward in period clothing"

"I know it's damn sexy ain't it?" Alice says, chuckling

"So what happened next?"

"I said he was late and with his gorgeous southern gentleman charm he dipped his hat and apologised. I whisked over and took his hat and said 'apology accepted sir'"

"And? Then what happened?" Bella was leaning her chin on her hands in anticipation

"He smiled his magic smile and I kissed him"

"Wow. I've never really seen him smile, except when he looks at you"

"I know, he's a very private person, he has to feel completely comfortable in his surroundings to properly open up and be himself, and he is a bright person, and really goofy; he's just a tortured soul"

"That's probably why he has those abilities as a vampire; they're just emphasising his personality" stated Bella, though it wasn't really a statement, more a thought she had said out loud.

"Yeah that's my theory" added Alice

"So it was love at first sight?"

"Yep"

"For both of you?"

"Well he was a bit confused at first as to why I kissed him, but after I explained myself he admitted he was drawn to me in the same way I was drawn to him"

"and how was that?"

"Much in the same way you and Edward were attracted, but I saw Jasper coming of course, I could see that he was the man I would spend my eternity with"

Bella pondered on Alice's words for a moment and then spoke again

"I really wish I could see mine and Edward's future.." she said, thoughtful. Then she snapped out of her daydream and grabbed Alice by the scruff of her shirt, it hardly dazed her.

"Bella? What?"

"Please, please pretty please tell me mine and Edward's future, I know you know and I am going to get it out of you!" she demanded

"Um that's tempting but… no"

"Oh come on please?!" she begged

"You have to find out for yourself Bella"

"fine" Bella gave up trying to pry information out of her soon-to-be-sister in law and laid back on Alice's bed, which Bella was surprised was still in one piece, didn't Jasper and Alice destroy things when they made love? She let the thoughts frolic in her own mind.


	2. Love at First Vision

Jasper sat down at the counter on the next stool over from Alice, he was confused. Why did this woman kiss him? Did she know him? From what he knew, she was too a vampire. Thoughts were spinning around and around in his mind.

There was no denying this woman was the most beautiful he had ever seen and he felt attracted to her, but he was confused as to why she seemed to know him before he even set foot in the restaurant door.

He leaned a little closer to her, her hair smelt like a bouquet of orchids with a hint of sweetness, like lilies. For a vampire her lips were unbelievably red, the colour of the skin of a red apple. Her smile was dazzling.

She turned her face towards him and Jasper sat back up in his original position. Alice knew what he was doing, she saw him in her vision, but she just smiled to herself and tried not to let on that she knew.

Jasper still couldn't figure her out. He didn't know what to say to her. Could the reason it seemed that she knew him already, be that she had a secret ability like he did? If so, what was it? He was too unsure of the situation to ask, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of this beautiful being.

"M'am, excuse me for being forward, but I believe I don't even know your name" he finally worked up the courage to ask

"Oh sorry sir" she replied with a warm smile, "I'm Alice. And you are Jasper" she added with a cheeky grin.

Jasper was stunned, she knew his name too?

"How do you know my name? How did you know who I was? I'm confused"

Alice giggled

"Relax handsome" she told him, placing her hand on his face and stroking it with her thumb, he immediately relaxed under her touch, which was weird for him because he was the one who normally had to calm everyone around him.

"I have an ability, I can see the future" she told him. He returned the favour of the touch by moving a piece of hair out of her eyes so that he could see them better. They were a golden brown, like maple syrup, unlike his, which were blood red from consuming human blood.

"I have the ability to manipulate emotions, and it seems I don't have to use it on you Miss"

"Not that I don't love your gentlemanly gestures, but please PLEASE call me Alice, no more _miss_ or _m'am_, ok?"

"Ok, I promise"

Alice noticed the expression on his face, he wasn't looking directly at her anymore, he was looking down at his hands.

"Oh you're not offended are you?"

"Oh, no no, I'm not" he looked back up at her

Then she put her hands over his and leaned forward and kissed him again.


	3. Who We Were

Alice watched Jasper staring out into the night air from the roof of their Texas house. She wondered what he was thinking about. She knew he seemed deeply, mentally and physically scarred from what he had experienced in the war, and she wanted to make it all go away, not easy for a vampire, but she wanted to try, at least for one night.

She daintily flittered down and sat beside him on the roof tiles and took his hand. He broke concentration and looked down at her and smiled a little.

"I want to know what you saw, I know you don't trust many, but please, I want to know what made you so guarded"

He looked away and was silent a moment, then spoke, still holding onto her hand.

"I've seen a lot of things, horrible things I wish I could take back, but those images will always stay in my mind, even many decades don't erase those kinds of images"

"Like when you were turned? I don't remember much from when I was human, probably all the meds they kept me on" she turned away from him, Jasper felt her flinch as she spoke about it, he knew, she too, had scars that would never heal, and she couldn't laugh it off.

He quickly turned towards her with concerned and worried eyes, he looked over her face to make sure she was ok, he stroked her hair.

"What happened to _you_?" he asked, his hands on either side of her pale and delicate face, she was delicate even for a vampire.

Alice looked up into his almost-almond-coloured eyes and spoke; she had only recently introduced him to her diet of animal blood.

"I was institutionalised for witnessing the murder of my family. I tried tracking him down for years, the killer. Until one night he found me in the hospital, he was a vampire and he was my sire, he turned me, he could've killed me but he chose not to. I was 22 years old"

"Have you been able to track him down again? Have you been looking? If not I think I can help"

"No Jaz its ok, you don't have to" she said, patting his hands, reassuring him that he didn't need to worry about it.

"No Alice, please let me help, I want to help you, I love you" stunned, she looked back up at him again, he stared back at her with warm, kind eyes then leaned forward and buried her face in his chiselled marble chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you too Jaz"

He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Let us go see this guy, I've delt with him for years, he can help us track this guy down. It's going to be ok Alice, trust me"

"I trust you." She sat up, hands still on his waist, "And I want to introduce you to someone too. You see, back in the hospital, there was this doctor, he was also a vampire, but a good one, he would do no harm or evil, he believed in life not death, he only turned others into vampires if they were close to death. I was living with his coven for a while before I met you, we should go see them"

"Um no offence Alice but I don't like living in large covens of our kind"

"Please Jasper, you can't be alone down here. Please come back with me to Washington, I promise you'll like it, Washington is very vampire friendly" she gave him her pleading puppy dog look she knew he couldn't resist. He chuckled and pulled her into him.

"Let's go to Washington"


	4. Family or Foe?

Jasper and Alice pulled up outside Carlisle and Esme's mansion. Jasper looks out of the car window at the expanse of the house, it was all white and almost all of the walls were made of glass, it was beautiful, exactly the place for a coven of friendly vampires.

"I know, _amazing_ is the word you're searching for right?" Alice asked as she got out of the car. Jasper got out hesitantly but didn't say anything, he was still stunned. Alice saw the expression on his face, giggled and whisked around the car to his side and linked her arm with his.

"It's going to be ok Jaz, they'll like you, I promise" she reassured him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So how many vampires live here exactly?" he asked her, not taking his eyes off the house. Rosalie stood at the window watching, she was curious as to whom Alice had returned with.

"Well there's Carlisle the Doctor, his wife Esme, Edward, Emmett and um, Rosalie" she told him, motioning with her eyes to Rosalie at the window, she quickly disappeared as she knew she had been discovered, Alice rolled her eyes. Jasper looked at Alice; he knew from Rosalie's mood that she was not pleased with his arrival.

"Don't worry about Rose, she's always like this, she'll get over it. Come on, let's go inside" she said, grabbing her three suitcases which were over packed with clothes. One of the zippers suddenly gave way and the suitcase burst open, but before clothes sprang everywhere, Jasper quickly caught the stubborn suitcase and jammed it closed with his hands, while also managing to catch Alice who had lost her balance.

She flashed him a huge smile when he caught her. Jasper chuckled

"I've never met a clumsy vampire. You should just let me handle the luggage" he suggested. Alice was literally swept off her feet all over again. She let him take the luggage to the front door, but before she could count to three he was back at her side and she was in his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

He carried her inside, set her back down on the ground and went back for their luggage.

Meanwhile in the lounge room, Rosalie was whinging to Emmett and Edward about Alice's mate.

"She has real nerve not consulting us before bringing a new vampire into the house" she complained with crossed arms.

"leave Alice alone Rose, I'm glad she's finally found her mate" said Edward

"Yeah, unlike _someone_" she replied with an ice cold stare, suggesting Edward. Edward shot back the look.

"Guy's you're acting like real siblings, it's kinda weird" added Emmett, teasing. Rosalie wacked him with a cushion, the cushion exploded and feathers flew everywhere. Emmett laughed loudly and pulled her into his chest.

"Oh no, not _another_ cushion guys!" cried Esme, running into the room to collect what was left of one of her favourite cushions, no furnishings were safe in a house full of vampires.

"Guys, don't be rude, we have visitors" interrupted Edward, who joined Carlisle in the foyer to welcome their new family member. Esme discarded the cushion carnage and walked to her husband's side, wrapping her arm around his, Carlisle smiled down at her and she smiled back.

The door opened and in came Jasper, with Alice in his arms, he set her down and headed back for their luggage. When he returned he was surprised to see they had company awaiting them, he put the suitcases down and stood closer to Alice, Alice took his hand and introduced him.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Jasper" touching his chest and looking at him as she said his name.

Carlisle immediately stepped forward and held out his hand for Jasper to shake. Jasper sensed that his mood was good so he stepped forward too and shook Carlisle's hand.

"Welcome son" Carlisle told him with a warm smile, he was the father figure to the younger vampires in the household.

"Thankyou Carlisle, Alice has told me so much about you and Esme"

"Aww you are very welcome Jasper, any friend of Alice's is a friend of ours" she stepped forward and took his face in her hands and kissed each cheek, she already saw him like a son.

"Actually Esme" Alice interrupted, "we're a little more than just friends, actually, a lot more" her face glowed as she spoke about Jasper, "we're getting married!"

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" laughed Esme, she hugged them both. Edward and Carlisle took it in turns to congratulate them. Emmett picked Alice's small body up in his big arms and hugged her like a bear. She automatically wriggled out of his grasp and flittered back to Jasper's side.

Rosalie stood back and bore her teeth when Jasper looked her way, he showed her his teeth in return just to stir her up, she scoffed and walked away, everyone ignored her moods because they knew what she was like.

After introductions were made, Alice showed Jasper up to their room and they unpacked and settled into their new home and looked forward to their new future together, although Alice already knew most of it.


	5. Baseball Practice

Chapter Five- Baseball Practice

Alice awoke with visions of Jasper on the baseball field with the automatic pitcher, alone, practising. She snapped back to reality and saw that Jasper's side of the bed was vacant, so she got up, got dressed in two seconds flat and went to the baseball field, where, sure enough, Jasper, the love of her life, was having batting practice with the automatic pitcher. Relieved to see her mate alive and well, she stood by and watched him. A large smiled appeared on his face as he swung and hit a ball so hard it exploded mid-air. Alice applauded.

"whoa nice shot baby!"

He chuckled and his face immediately went serious again

"I just came out here to get away from Rosalie, she still hates me"

Alice snorted.

"Rosalie hates everyone babe, you just have to not let her get to you" she told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"I had a vision about you and got worried when I woke up and you weren't next to me"

He lifted her chin with his finger to make her look up at him

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you, I'm fine, I promise. I just went for an early hunt and Rosalie followed me"

"She followed you?! Why on earth would she do that?!"

"Edward said she's suspicious that I haven't fully adapted to the vegetarian Vampire way of life"

Alice snorted again

"She should know that vampires can't adapt to a new diet overnight!" she complained, she was mad now.

"I'll talk to her, I wouldn't threaten this family by introducing someone I didn't trust into it"

"I know, it's ok, I understand" he said, stroking her hair and looking into her eyes.

"Come on let's play, I'll be the pitcher" she said as she ran 100 metres away with her glove and a ball. Jasper chuckled as he got his bat ready.


	6. Interview with the Ice Queen

**Note: Sorry readers i just realised that i had not made obvious the time frame and setting. Chapter five is back in present time, anything before that is back in the past. This chapter is in present time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, i will make more obvious in the future. I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter Six- Interview with the Ice Queen

Rosalie lay on the day bed in the lounge room near Edward's grand piano, reading a fashion magazine when Alice swings in off a tree branch into the house.

"Where's your man eater? I thought you two were joined at the hip?"

Alice almost let it go

"FYI, he's a vegetarian just like us, he's just new to it and he's trying very hard, it's not easy for him when he's had less time to adjust than the rest of us" she says as she sits down on another lounge across from Rosalie.

Rosalie made a face, sat up and put her magazine down

"Can I help you Alice? You interrupted my quiet time"

"Sorry I'll only be quick"

Rosalie waited for her to begin impatiently, she crossed her arms.

"Rose, Jasper's worried that you don't trust him, and you won't give him a chance to show you that he can be trusted"

Rosalie snorted, she didn't want to hear this, she hated Jasper

"Rosalie I'm being serious, I'm really concerned, because like it or not, Jasper is part of this family now, everyone else has trusted him and loved him, now can you please put in some effort?"

Rosalie really disliked what she was hearing, she kept her arms crossed and turned her eyes away from Alice.

"Rose! Please? I love Jasper more than anything and this is tearing me up to know that you hate him!" Alice was almost crying.

"Rosalie please, Jasper is not the monster you think he is!"

Rosalie was about to get up and walk out of the room when she saw the desperation in Alice's eyes, she knew Alice wasn't going to give up, so she decided just to give her something to work on.

"Ok fine, Alice, I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything"

Alice squealed and jumped up and hugged her sister

"Oh thank you Rose!"

"Ok you know that you hug tighter than Emmett?"

Alice giggled and let her go

"Sorry" and she ran upstairs to tell Jasper, yelling thank you on the way up.

Rosalie sat back down and continued reading her magazine.

Meanwhile Jasper sat on the bed with his military hat, turning it round and round in his hands, when Alice came back into the room. She sat down on the bed next to her mate and put her hand over his and smiled at him.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about when you first brought me here"

"Yeah nothing much has changed has it?" she stated, leaning her head on his shoulder

"To what are you referring?" he looked into her large beautiful eyes, they was the first thing he saw when he met Alice, he always thought she had puppy dog eyes; very hard to resist.

"Rosalie, she still doesn't trust you completely"

"Give her more time"

That was one good thing about being a vampire, Alice thought, time was what they had most of and she knew someone couldn't hold a grudge literally forever.

"What were _you_ thinking about?" she asked him, still resting her head on his shoulder and holding his hand.

"Just how much happier I am now that I'm here, with you, and my new family"

"aww that's good" she replied, holding his face in her hands and kissing him

"Even though Rosalie can't get over herself and make the most of forever, that's just Rosalie"

Alice says the last three words in unison with him, causing them to burst out laughing. She kisses him again and pushes him back onto the bed, tossing his military cap aside, it flies up and lands on the door handle of their bedroom, but they don't notice.


	7. Weddings

Chapter 7- Weddings

Present day

Alice and Bella are in Alice's room fixing and fitting Bella's wedding dress (Edward's mother's dress). Alice knew that Bella hated this, so she was making a few adjustments to make it look more modern, but just a bit, Bella wanted it to be classic, like Edward.

"Tell me about your wedding, I bet it was beautiful and extravagant, I know how you like things done over-the-top"

Alice let it go, but she knew that.

"Yes it was, it was perfect"

"I bet Jasper didn't have much say?" half-joked Bella with a smirk on her face

"Oh he let me do everything anyway; he knows how much I love it".

"Ouch" Bella said as Alice was pinning the waist "Don't make me bleed, otherwise it'll be my 18th birthday party all over again" Bella warned.

"I know I know, no blood, I promise, I can't smell any so you're fine"

"So tell me about your's and Jasper's wedding"

"Ok so my dress was, as you imagined, big, white and poofy with Swarovski crystals and lace on the corset and the longest train you've ever seen"

"I bet you had all the flowers under the sun"

"Well not under the sun, but yeah, pretty much" added Alice with a laugh.

"And oh my goodness, Jasper was… no words could describe how handsome he looked in his tux, waiting there at the alter for me"

"I can't wait to see Edward in his tux, it will probably be better than his prom tux"

"Oh it is, it's Italian!" bragged Alice.

"Alice! I hate it when you do that, don't tease me!"

"sorry" she apologised with a giggle.

"You should be, if I were a vampire already I'd kick your ass"

"Too bad you're not" Alice teased

"Or I could just get Emmett to do the job for me right now" threatened Bella

"Ok ok I'll shut up"

"No don't shut up entirely, tell me more about your wedding"

"You're lucky Edward hasn't wanted to sneak a look at you in your dress, Jasper did"

"Oh really? I hope you didn't jinx your wedding"

"No, I'm not superstitious. He snuck up into my dressing room and we made out and… yeah I don't want to scar you"

"You're not, but you're probably scarring Edward" laughed Bella

Alice burst out laughing too, and then there was a knock at the door.

"oh no, I'm in trouble" she said with a smirk

"Edward you can't come in, I'm in my dress!" Bella cried

He stood on the other side of Alice's bedroom door

"I'm not don't worry, Alice what have I told you about keeping your thoughts to yourself!" he yelled through the door

"Ok I'm glad I can't read your thoughts, yours about Bella would be worse!" Alice yelled back

He growled and walked away.

"Ok you're safe, he's gone Bella" she said, going back to fixing up Bella wedding dress. Two minutes later she was done

"Ok all done" she said, stepping back and turning Bella around to face the mirror

"You look so beautiful"

Bella stared at herself amazed by what she saw, was that woman, that elegant woman in the mirror, really her?

Flashback-1945

Alice stood facing the mirror and stared at her the woman she saw, the young vampire woman that was about to be a young _married_ vampire woman, which scared her at the same time as it excited her, she couldn't wait to marry Jasper.

A sudden knock on the door pulled her back to reality

"Come in if you're not my fiancé" she sang

Jasper poked his head round the door

"oh does that mean you don't want me?"

"Oh baby, of course I'll always want you" said as she leaped into his arms and kissed him.

"That's good, you scared me then"

"Sorry" she said, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him again, he drops her on the lounge and lies down with her.

"Isn't this against the rules?" she asked as she undressed him

"What rules?" he asked, trying to act innocent

Alice laughed and kissed him again.

"You're so hot when you're bad"


End file.
